With A Blind Date Comes Love
by Forever Cullen
Summary: Arthur never knew of the raven haired man that loved him, until his sister forced him on a blind Date
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I want to say a big thank you to Allthingsmagical for helping with this story. Thank you **_

**Please R&R… thank you**

**With a Blind Date comes Love**

Chapter one

Arthur never noticed the raven haired man always watching him, never saw the love and longing in the other man's eyes.

The raven haired man could not understand why Arthur acted this way. The night before he had shared drinks and even had a nice chat with Arthur, but this morning Arthur didn't even know his name and that hurt more than if Arthur had told him to 'get lost'.

But not all were as blind as Arthur, his sister, Morgana had known for a while now that the raven haired man was madly in love with her stupid prat of a brother. And she planned on showing Arthur just what he has been so blind about before it was too late.

Arthur sat in his office working over some important documents when there was a knock on his door.

"Enter." Arthur said without looking up.

Merlin had been working up his courage all day and was now standing in front of Arthur with a blank mind.

Arthur looked up at the man standing in the middle of his office, the only thing Arthur knew about this man was that he worked in their IT apartment and also teaches the new ICT nerds when they join Pendragon and son.

His father would not stop talking about just how wonderful this man was, and it really annoyed Arthur, so any chance he got he would make the man's life hell.

"What do you want?" Arthur hissed.

Merlin could never understand why Arthur always had hate in his eyes whenever he looked at at him.

"Um well I have this month's reports for you." Merlin said chickening out at the last second.

Arthur snatched the papers out of Merlin's hand and placed them under his pile to look at later. Normally people would leave at this moment but Merlin was going to ask his question even if he got fired.

"Yes?" Arthur said rudely.

"Um… well I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime, we could have drinks and go to that nice Chinese place …" Merlin never got to finish the rest of what he was going to say because Arthur interrupted him.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" he growled.

Arthur could not understand why this fool was asking him out, Arthur might be gay but there was no way he would go out with Merlin, he disliked him too much.

"Yes, I mean I've been…" Once again Merlin never got to finish as Arthur laughed which made Merlin stop before he said anything else.

A knock on the door finally stopped Arthur from his little chuckle fest. "Enter." Arthur chuckled out.  
>Morgana knew of Merlin's plan and wanted to get to Arthur before Merlin. Her plan was to have Gwen, her and Merlin's best friend, stop him with a computer problem. But as Morgana had entered Arthur's office she saw Merlin standing there looking heart broken and she knew Gwen had not be able to stop him.<p>

"Ah… Morgana, what can I do for you?" Arthur asked his mood changing.

Morgana smiled sadly at Merlin, she could see the tear that wanted to fall in his eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you Arthur." she said looking back at her stupid brother.

Arthur nodded. "That's all Mervin." Arthur said dismissing him.

Merlin walked back to his office and hid for the rest of the day, when someone came in or asked for help Merlin would snap at them making them run from his office.

Toward the end of the day Merlin was all cried out and had said sorry to all the people that he had upset and was about to call it a day when his phone rang. "Merlin Emrys." he stated, picking up the receiver.

Arthur had just come home to his apartment, and found the dark quiet apartment was once again getting to him.

Arthur thought back to what had happened during the day.

**Flashback**

_"What was that about Arthur? His name is Merlin and know that full well." Morgana yelled at him._

_"Morgana what is the problem, so I call him the wrong name, he's just some guy that works for our IT department." Arthur said looking at Morgana as if she might be crazy._

_"Just some guy that works for our IT department, Arthur he is the head of the IT department and you know that." Morgana screamed._

_Her brother was beginning to annoy her to the point where she wanted to push him off the top of Pendragon and son roof._

_"And why were you laughing at him?" Morgana knew the reason but she wanted Arthur to say it out loud._

_"He asked me out Morgana. Can you really see us as a couple?" Arthur asked once again laughing his head off at the idea._

_"Yes, I could really but you know what? Merlin is too good for you Arthur if you cannot see what we all see then you deserve to be alone." With that Morgana walked out the door._

**End of Flashback**

Could Morgana be right? Can people really see him and Merlin as a couple? Arthur could not see it himself, but there has never been a day where Morgana has been wrong, and she never let him forget it. Could he possible like Merlin?

The next day at work Morgana and Gwen found Merlin sitting in his office having his lunch

"Merlin?" Gwen asked.

She had a feeling that something was wrong, Lancelot even said Merlin was yelling at Will this morning.

Merlin looked up from the computer parts he had on his work desk. "Yes?"

"Are you OK? You have been weird since yesterday." Gwen said sweetly.

"You mean since Arthur bloody Pendragon laughed in my face when I asked him out?" Merlin snapped.

"Merlin." Morgana yelled.

"NO, I'm tired of being in love with that man. I don't want your pity; I don't want anything from anyone." Merlin yelled slamming his fist down on his desk.

Morgana took Gwen's hand and lead her out, before closing the door Morgana turned to Merlin.

"We'll be here when you're ready to say sorry." With that she closed the door.

Gwen went back to her department before Lance could see her so upset.

"You didn't go in there did you?" Morgana turned and looked up at Lancelot.

"What's wrong with him Lance?" Morgana asked turning back to Merlin's closed office door.

"Well beside Arthur laughing at him, Cenred called yesterday. Will said it was about some job offer and now Uther is planning on giving Merlin a raise to keep him here." Lance informed him.

Morgana shook her head. "He wants to leave, to get away from Arthur but at the same time he doesn't want to leave all his friends. He's at war with himself and that's got him angry. You know Merlin, he won't leave if there is any way him and Arthur could be together."

Morgana nodded her head to what Lance was saying but she knew Arthur would not give Merlin that chance. She had to do something and fast.

Uther walked into his son's office and closed the door behind him. Uther was not fool and he could see just how much Merlin loved his son, that was one of the reasons Uther liked him so much. Well, that and he was a great IT leader. Well yesterday and today included of course.

"What can I do for you father?" Arthur asked once the door was closed.

"Why is Cenred calling up our Head of IT and offering him more money if he leaves Pendragon and son and goes to work for them?" Uther asked his son.

Of course Morgana had already filled him in on what had happened yesterday; to say Uther was disappointed in his son would be an understatement.

"I have no idea father, if Mervin wants to leave I'm sure we can find someone better to replace him" Arthur said.

Arthur was half happy about the fact that he might be able to get rid of him once and for all, but the other part of him wanted to cry, wanted to run to him and make him promise to never leave Arthur.

_Where is this feeling coming from_ Arthur thought

"Really? So it has nothing to do with you laughing at him when he asked you out?"

Arthur stared at his father; he had no idea his father knew about that.

"I'm going to kill Morgana." Arthur hissed.

"Yes well while you're doing that I'm going to kill you if you lose us the best head of department we have had." Uther hissed back.

Uther did not give his son a chance to say anything else on the subject because he walked out the door leaving Arthur with his thoughts and once again Arthur's thoughts turned to Merlin. Would he leave? And more importantly would he leave me? Wait.

_Where did that question come from?_ Arthur thought.

**Chapter 2 will be up in a few days :)**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I want to say a big thank you to Allthingsmagical for helping with this story. Thank you **_

**Please R&R… thank you**

Chapter two

Morgana walked into the elevator and smiled when she saw that it was just her and Arthur, she had been unable to get back into Merlin's office without him shouting about something or other.

Mostly Arthur.

"Father said you wanted to kill me, but you should know it wasn't me that told on you." Morgana said sweetly, far too sweetly for Arthur's liking.

"Oh really? Then please do tell me who it was?" Arthur said playing along with her silly little game.  
>Morgana shook her head and smiled.<p>

"I've set you up on a blind date and Arthur so help you god if you don't go, I'll make sure you wake up with something important missing from your body." Morgana said once again using that sweetly voice of hers.

Arthur would have argued with her, but when she has that look in her eye, as she did at this moment Arthur thought best to just give in, after all when Morgana threatens you she will always carry through with it.

Arthur had to learn the hard way at the nice young age of six and he will never forget waking up on his mattress to find himself in the middle of their pool naked and painted nails and high-lights.  
>To this day he has no idea how she managed to pull that off and he would never know. But he did learn to take her for her word.<p>

"OK Morgana, I'll be there, you just tell me where and when." Arthur said.  
>Morgana smiled, her plan was working for the most part, now all she needed was Merlin to say yes.<p>

"Tonight and that Golden palace at nine. Dress sexy." Morgana said as the doors dinged and Morgana walked out leaving Arthur with a shocked expression and the feeling of being played.

Now all Morgana had to do was get Merlin to agree and she would be having a wonderful night in with her husband knowing that her best friend and her brother will finally be happy.

"Is he in a better mood?" Morgana asked Lance as she came back towards the end of the day.

Lance looked up at Morgana just as Freya walked out of Merlin's office.

"Thank you Merlin." Freya said before closing the door.

Freya turned to the rest of the IT staff and smiled. "He's back." she said smiling.

Morgana smiled and made her way toward Merlin's office, Freya stopped her from opening the door.

"You're not going to upset him again are you?" she asked softly.

Morgana turn to look at Freya and noticed that once again the IT staff were watching her and Morgana.

Merlin was the best boss they had and they looked after Merlin just as he looked after them and Morgana really did appreciate it.

"No, I'm hoping to make Merlin very happy and to keep him that way." she informed them.

"You do know Merlin doesn't swing that way right." someone yelled out before a loud 'OUCH' was heard.

Morgana laughed and walked into Merlin's office.

"I'm sorry Morgana. This thing with Cenred just has me at odds." Merlin said from his seat.

"No harm done. So what are you going to do about Cenred's offer?" Morgana asked.

She wanted to know if she was too late to fix what could have been avoided if Arthur had not been so blind.

"I said no Morgana. I'm not leaving my friends or my family for a job on the other side of the world. Even if there will never be anything between me and Arthur." Merlin said looking down at the end.

Morgana smiled. Her plan was going to work, she thought. "Well I come with some good news." Morgana smiled again.

Merlin smiled. "Let's hear it then." he told her.

"I've got you a date tonight at Golden palace at nine. Dress sexy Merlin." Morgana said and once again walked out before Merlin ague.

**Golden palace at 9**

Arthur was sitting in one of the side booths waiting for his mystery date to show up so he could go home and have the rest of the night to himself.

Arthur sighed. _Yeah, let's go home to my apartment alone instead of talking to someone. After all we love our empty apartment._Arthur wondered when his thoughts started to turn sarcastic.

As Arthur waited, his mind went back to a few nights ago, where he was at the local pub he had one to many drinks that night but he remembered talking to someone, someone he liked.  
>He remembered them talking about work and life, he wanted to find him again because Arthur knew that that man was it for him and he needed to find him before someone else took his forever.<p>

The more Arthur thought about that mystery man, the more he became clearer, the image had finally formed when someone cleared their throat.

Arthur could see Merlin sitting next to him laughing and having a good time, and to Arthur's shock he looked up to see Merlin standing by his table.

"Merlin?" Arthur said shocked.

"Arthur?" Merlin said just as shocked.

His forever was his head of IT, the same person he had been an a s s to for months. His forever was about to leave and take another job somewhere else.

Merlin blinked, Morgana had set him up on a blind date with the man he loved. Morgana had done what he failed to do.

"Please sit down Merlin." Arthur said, afraid if he didn't say anything Merlin would leave.

Merlin sat down on the other side of the booth.

"Um… I'm sorry about being an a s s the other day and hell those few months, I hope you can forgive me?" Arthur said trying to fix all his mistakes so that his forever never leaves him.  
>Merlin just nodded not looking at Arthur; he was to afraid this was a dream and that at any moment he would wake up.<p>

Or he feared that it would be like that night at the pub, a wonderful heartfelt night followed be heartache and misery.

Merlin didn't know which one was worst.

Arthur moved over to Merlin's side and placed his hand under Merlin's chin and lifted his head up so Merlin could meet his eyes.

"I am not going to get so drunk that I forget you're my forever and I'm not going to disappear. I promise you." Arthur said stroking Merlin's cheek.

Merlin let himself feel hopeful and smiled at Arthur.

"I'm sorry I laughed I was hung over, and I know that it's no excuse but I am …" This time Merlin was the one to stop Arthur from talking by placing his lips on the others.

When they finally pulled away Arthur placed his arm around Merlin's waist and pulled him so he was side by side with Merlin.

"Arthur are you just being this way to get me to stay because I already told Uther and Morgana that I'm not leaving." Merlin said letting his fear get the better of him.

Arthur blinked. Merlin's staying they can be a real couple Arthur thought.

"Merlin, I cannot tell you how happy that makes me. And no I'm not doing this for the company, I doing this for us, I was blind and that almost cost me everything. I have always liked you Merlin but I'm a man of pride and when father said nothing but your praise I let that blind me at the moment I need my sight more than anything. I have a lot of grovelling to do to make up for all I've done but if you will have …" Once again Merlin interrupted Arthur by kissing him.  
>Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and pulled himself closer to Arthur. Arthur deepened their kissed before pulling away.<p>

"You're forgiven Arthur, I don't want you to grovel, and I just want you." Merlin said feeling flushed.

Arthur smiled at Merlin as they cuddled up together and ordered some Chinese. Arthur could not believe that they ordered the same things; in the end they had two plates of Special Fried Rice with Chicken Chow Mein and sweet and Sour Chicken Cantonese Style,**(My favourite)** two beers and some prawn toast.

Arthur and Merlin had a great time feeding each other and talking that by the time it was time to leave both men did not want to part, both fearing that the other might disappear.

"I had a wonderful night Arthur. The perfect date." Merlin said smiling.

Arthur pulled Merlin in for another kiss before walking him to his car and saying good night.

"I'll see you tomorrow Merlin and I promise right after work we are going for that drink." Arthur said leaning in and giving Merlin a peck on the cheek.

Arthur smiled sadly as he watched his forever drive off, before he, himself got in his car and Arthur smiled sadly as he watched his forever drive off, before he, himself got in his car and drove home.

It was later that night when Arthur was settling down to watch 'Mock the Week' on Dave when his door rang and rang.

Arthur growled and pulled open his front door ready to yell at the person on his door step but his words were trapped in his throat when he saw Morgana standing there with tears in her eyes and Leon trying to comfort his depressed wife.

"Morgana what's going on? Leon what happened to her?" Arthur asked.

He feared that Morgana might of lost the baby or that their father was gravely ill.

Arthur feared the worst but what Morgana was about say was not what Arthur expected, not even close, never even crossed his mind.

"Arthur … Merlin… Is… dead…" Morgana sobbed.

Arthur stared at Morgana unseeing. "What?" He gasped.

Leon was the one that answered as Morgana could no longer content her misery. "Lance called me after Hunith called Gwen. It seems Merlin was in a car accident, Mate he was announced dead on arrival. There was nothing they could do." Leon said as his tears started to fall as well.

Arthur fell to the ground as his own sorrows took over, Morgana wrapped her arms around her brother as he sobbed

"We… were…finally…there." Arthur sobbed.

When Leon had finally been able to put Morgana to bed in Arthur's spare room, he could still hear Arthur sob and whisper his love for Merlin.

**A/N: hides behind a chair**

**Chapter 3 will be up in a few days **

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I want to say a big thank you to Allthingsmagical for helping with this story, and also for doing the sex scene between Merlin and Arthur, your wonderful Allthingsmagical **_

**Please R&R… thank you**

Chapter three

Arthur jumped and awoke with a yell and was panting as if he had just ran for hours without stopping.

Arthur stood up and made his way to his bathroom, peeling his t-shirt off him that had stuck to him after he broke out into a cold sweat after a dream he never wanted to have again.

Arthur turned his shower on, stripped down to nothing and stepped in. After his shower, Arthur dried and slipped some boxer briefs on and was about to turn all his lights out and head to bed when a knock sounded at his door.

Arthur sighed heavily and opened his door, planning on yelling at who was ever on the other side for knocking on his door so late, but his words were tapped when he saw Merlin standing there smiling only in his dressing gown, Arthur could see through the gap and saw that Merlin was indeed naked.

"I've lived next door to you for two years and you never even knew."

Arthur pulled Merlin into his home and crushed his lips to Merlin's. Arthur pulled away and held Merlin as close as he could and buried his face into his neck.

After the dream he just had he couldn't be happier than to see Merlin. He never wanted to let him go.

"Arthur? Are you alright?"

"Stay with me tonight?"

"Arthur what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just something silly."

"I am not moving until you say."

Arthur sighed and told Merlin about his dream. As Arthur told Merlin of his dream, he went from standing in front of Merlin to being in his arm with kisses being placed on his temple.

"Let me just go and lock up and I'll be right back." Arthur nodded and only had to wait a couple of minutes before Merlin was back again.

Arthur closed his door and locked them both inside his flat for the night. "I hope it doesn't bother you that I sleep in the nude Arthur."

"You'll hear no complaints from me Merlin."

Merlin smiled. "Take me to bed Arthur."

"To sleep?"

"I'm not tired." Arthur smiled and crashed his lips upon the brunets and dragged Merlin towards his bedroom.

Merlin pulled away. "I love you Arthur." Merlin said smiling.

"And I love you Merlin." Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin again as they both fell onto Arthur's bed making them laugh as they broke apart. Merlin took his dressing gown off and chucked it carelessly to the floor which was quickly joined by Arthur's boxer briefs.

Arthur crawled on top of Merlin and started with his lips, gently kissing them before moving them across his jaw and down his neck. He stuck his tongue out and let his tongue move down Merlin's chest. Stopping at his nipples which he took into his mouth to gently nibble before continuing his way south.

He reached Merlin's groin and grinned when he saw Merlin's erection, pre cum leaking from the tip. Arthur blew lightly over the tip making Merlin moan and shudder with pleasure. "Arthur please."

"Yes Merlin?"

"Do something please."

Arthur took pity on Merlin and swallowed him whole. "Ah Arthur." Merlin groaned, burying his fingers in Arthur's hair.

Arthur brought one of his hands up and lathered his finger in Merlin's cum and started to move Merlin's legs apart until Merlin got the idea and opened his legs for Arthur.

Arthur circled Merlin's entrance with a finger before pushing it in which was quickly joined by and second and third. Soon Arthur started to fuck Merlin with fingers as his head was bobbing up and down.

"Ah...Arthur… I'm cumming...ah" Merlin gasped as he came, spilling all he had down Arthur's throat who drank greedily. Taking advantage of Merlin in this state, Arthur pulled his fingers out of Merlin and crawled back up Merlin.

He lifted the brunets legs up so they rested on his shoulders and moved forwards so his cock was fully in Merlin. "Gods Merlin you're tight."

Merlin could only hum as he held on as Arthur started to thrust in and out of him. Merlin screamed out when Arthur hit that spot inside of him. Arthur smirked and continued to hit that spot again and again until Merlin was cumming a second time, this time spilling all onto his self.

Arthur seeing Merlin come undone for a second time with his head lolled back and his eyes fluttering close caused Arthur to cum, shouting out Merlin's name as he emptied himself inside the man under him.

Merlin's legs dropped from Arthur's shoulders and Arthur quickly cleaned them both up with one of his tops he knew needed washing and without pulling out of Merlin, Arthur laid them both down so he was spooning Merlin and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

"Love you Arthur." Merlin mumbled sleepily.

"Love you too Merlin."

The next Morning Arthur awoke from his wonderful dream to find his bed empty and Merlin's side felt cold, it was like Arthur had dreamed it all.

Did I only dream that Merlin was alive? Did I dream that we made love last night? Arthur thought.  
>Arthur sat up in bed and sighed sadly. It must have been dream, Merlin's not here Arthur thought as a tear ran down his cheek.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong?" came a voice from the door.

Merlin rushed over to Arthur placing the tray he was carrying on Arthur's bed side table before pulling Arthur into a hug.

"You're here." Arthur said holding tightly to Merlin.

"Arthur, look at me." Arthur slowly lifted his head to look at Merlin.

"Baby I'm here, I'm safe it was just a dream." Merlin said wiping Arthur's tears away with his thumb.

"Why were you not here? I thought it was all a dream and that you were really dead." Arthur sobbed.

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur. "I was getting breakfast ready for us, sorry I upset you." Merlin kissed Arthur's forehead and leaned over to pick up the tray once again.

"I guess that my dream has me really scared that I'll lose you." Arthur replied.

"Arthur now I know how you feel about me I am afraid you are stuck with me."

Arthur looked at the tray and smiled at the sight, there on the tray was a two BLTs with brown sauce and a nice cup of tea for each of the them.

Once breakfast was finished and Merlin had licked a bit of brown sauce off Arthur's lips before kissing him, they made out for the next ten minutes before Arthur reluctantly suggested that they stop so they can shower. Merlin wanting more suggested they shower together.

So here they now were both in the shower. Once clean, Merlin stood facing the tile wall, his hands pressed against the tiles and his legs spread. He looked over his shoulder at Arthur. "Shower sex?"  
>Arthur smiled in answer and moved forward to prepare Merlin.<p>

They were that caught up in their shower sex that they had not noticed the time. Merlin was the first one out of the shower and as he walked back to Arthur's bedroom to grab his dressing grown, he caught sight of Arthur's clock.

"ARTHUR." Merlin yelled.

Arthur feared the worst since his nightmare and rushed into his room ready to protect the love of his life.

When Arthur ran into his bedroom, he did not see something trying to attack Merlin or Merlin lying in a pool of his own blood, all he saw was Merlin rushing around like a headless chicken.

"Gods Merlin don't do that to me." Arthur said pulling Merlin to his arms and kissing forehead.

"Arthur we have no time for this we are fifteen minutes late for work." Merlin informed Arthur.  
>After some swearing and rushing around, Arthur followed Merlin to his flat just to be sure that he was going to be safe. He knew in a way he was being a bit silly but he would rather be safe than sorry.<p>

Once they were both dressed they walked down to the car park and as Merlin walked over to his car Arthur grabbed his hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" Arthur said.

"To my car Arthur. We have to get to work." Merlin said trying to pull his hand free.  
>When Merlin said that, Arthur's mind took him back to his nightmare and his heart almost stopped at the pain, his dream had felt so real and the pain was proof of that. "NO." Arthur yelled making Merlin jump.<p>

An old couple two cars down stopped and turned to look at Merlin and Arthur. "Sorry." Arthur said nodding to the old couple.

"Arthur, love it was just a dream, I'm alive and here with you, see alive." Merlin said lifting Arthur's hand to where his heartbeat.

"See live" Merlin smiled.

Arthur smiled. "Yes, but you're still coming with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight ever." Arthur said pulling Merlin towards his car.

Merlin waited before Arthur was in the car before asking his question. "You do know that I have to go home at end of the day." Merlin said.

"I know, but I want you with me Merlin, last night opened my eyes. I don't want to spend another night alone, when I wake up I want to see you, when I close my eyes I want you to be the last thing I see, I want us to spend the rest of our lives in each other's arms." Arthur said not taking his eyes off the road as he drove toward Pendragon and son.

Merlin smiled. "I would like that Arthur, I would like that a lot."

When Arthur pulled up at his and his father's company he turned the car off and leaned over to give Merlin a quick kiss.

"Come on we're late enough as it is." Merlin said opening the car door and laughing at Arthur's pouting face.

As Merlin walked into his office he found Morgana sitting in his chair smiling like she just won a gold medal. "Get lost Morgana" Merlin said smiling.

Morgana laughed and stood up from Merlin's seat. "Good afternoon Merlin" Morgana said walking out the door, smiling as if she knew some big secret.

Merlin shook his head and went over to his desk to start his day.

It was an hour later when Freya knocked on Merlin's office door to inform him that Arthur wanted to speak with him about the reports did Merlin realise that he had finished off everything on his work desk.

"Better not keep his highness waiting." Merlin joked.

Freya and the rest of the IT department laughed at Merlin's jokes, because it was true. Arthur did act like he was the Prince.

Arthur had sat through a boring office meeting with his father, but for once it didn't seem so boring after all. Arthur kept his mind occupied with images of Merlin wet and naked of course that brought on a whole lot of other problems. Like getting a hard during your father's business meeting. 

"Arthur?" Uther asked when he saw that his son was not paying attention. 

Arthur had to blink twice to bring himself out of his day dream. "Yes?" 

"Son the meeting is over, has been for a few minutes now." Uther said giving his son a sly smile. 

"Is there something on your mind son?" Uther asked watching as his son got up slowly and tried to hide the tent that was growing in his pants and made a bee line for the door 

"Or someone?" Uther said. 

As Arthur made his way to his office he could still hear his father chuckling. Once Arthur was in the safety of his office, he made his way over to his chair and fell into it.

"Merlin." Arthur moaned closing his eyes. 

Arthur called the IT department and asked for Merlin to come to his office, he could hear someone yelling that the Prince was calling. 

Arthur just shook his head, he so wanted to fire that Will guy. A few moments later Merlin walked into Arthur's office without knocking and closed the door.

"Arthur, you wanted to see me?" Merlin asked smiling at Arthur sitting there a little flushed

"Come here baby." Arthur said opening his arms for Merlin who wasted no time in going to Arthur.

"You still worried honey?" Merlin asked resting his head on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and kissed the top of his head. "I just needed you baby." Arthur whispered.

Merlin could feel just how much Arthur needed him since it was digging into his arse.

"Arthur we're at work" Merlin whispered back.

"I just want to hold you Merlin that's all." Arthur kissed the top of Merlin's head.

**Meanwhile with Morgana and Gwen.**

"I'm telling you they are a couple now, you should have seen Merlin this afternoon." Morgana told Gwen on their way to Arthur's office.

"Lancelot did say that Merlin was in a cheerful mood and was late for the first time ever." Gwen giggled.

"Father said Arthur was totally lost in his thoughts during the meeting and didn't hear a word he said, he told me that Arthur seemed to be having a problem down there." Morgana gossiped.

The two ladies gossiped and giggled the whole way to Arthur's office. Morgana stopped Gwen from knocking once they stood outside his office. Morgana put her finger to her lips silently telling Gwen to be quite as she opened the door.

**Back with Arthur and Merlin**

The two men were so content with being in each other's arms that neither one noticed Arthur's

office door open. 

"AW." Morgana and Gwen said together when they saw Merlin in Arthur's arms resting his head on Arthur's shoulder. 

Arthur looked up shocked to see his sister and the girl he once fancied.

"MORGANA!" Arthur yelled.

Merlin turned three different shares of red before hiding his face in Arthur shoulder. If Merlin had not been in Arthur's arms he would have been chasing Morgana around the whole building.

The two ladies in question just giggled as they left Merlin and Arthur alone.

"I told you they were together." Morgana said in between giggles.

"I never doubted you." Gwen replied giggling.

When Arthur's door was closed, Merlin got up and smiled at Arthur. "Well that was fun." Merlin said walking toward the office door.

"Hey, where you going?" Arthur asked wanting nothing more than to just hold onto Merlin longer.

"I have work to do Arthur and so do you." Merlin smiled and closed the door behind him.

Later that evening as Arthur was walking out of his office to meet Merlin at the car when he was cornered in the elevator by non-other than his father. 

"I hear that Merlin is staying with us, that is wonderful news." Uther said fishing for information. 

"Um… yes father it is wonderful news." Arthur said smiling at just how wonderful that man was. 

"Arthur about this afternoon would you like to talk about it?" Uther said giving his son an all knowing look. 

Arthur started to turn red and suddenly the button on the elevator was more interesting. 

"Arthur?" Uther said watching his son very carefully. 

"I… Me… him…" for the first time in Arthur's life he had no idea what to say and was reduced to stuttering. 

"Arthur, you OK son?" Uther said smiling at the look on his sons face.

Before Arthur could answer the doors dinged open and Merlin stood outside them smiling. Arthur looked between both Merlin and his father. 

"I… Merlin… You…" Arthur continued to stutter.

Merlin could see just how much Arthur was staggering and came to his rescue. "Uther, your son and I are in a relationship. I love him and he loves me." Merlin smiled when he saw Arthur who was still trying to get the words out nodding his head. Uther smiled and pulled both men into a hug. 

"About time boy, we can only watch you daydream about my son for so long." Uther said as he stepped away from both men. 

"Now Arthur, you better not let him go, he's the best this company and you will ever have." Uther said walking toward his car 

"Oh and Arthur, your mother and I look forward to seeing you both this weekend." with that said Uther got in his car and drove off. 

"Come on Arthur you own me a drink." Merlin said dragging Arthur to his car. Arthur stopped Merlin just before he could get into the car.

"You're staying with me tonight, I won't be able to sleep without you now." Merlin smiled at the love he could see in Arthur's eyes.

Merlin kissed Arthur softy on the lips. "Don't worry I'll keep the nightmares away. I love you Arthur." 

"I love you Merlin."

**4 years later**

Merlin woke up to someone climbing onto the bed. "Daddy wake up" said a soft voice 

Merlin blinked and looked up and saw his beautiful little girl Three years ago Arthur and Merlin got married and started a family of their own. 

They first adopted little Gemma into their family two and a half years and just last week they took home little Mason. 

It should be fun looking after a baby since Gemma was two when they adopted her, but even though they were never there for her first words it warmed their hearts when she called them daddy and dada for the first time. 

"What is it princess?" Merlin asked smiling up at his little angel. 

"Dada said it was a special day, but it's not my birthday." little Gemma looked so confused. 

"Sweetie today is mine and dada's anniversary." Merlin smiled as he remembered the day they got married. 

Morgana was the one to pop the question as Arthur was hit with a case of stuttering that left him unable to make any kind of sense. 

"What's an anervary?" Gemma asked just as Arthur walked in with little Mason asleep in his arms. 

"Dearly today is the day daddy and I got married." Arthur said as he settled himself and Mason on their bed. 

Gemma smiled and cuddled up to her daddy.

"Happy anervary daddy."

"Thank you baby." Merlin kissed Gemma on the head before kissing Arthur on the lips.

**THE END**


End file.
